Hollywood Heights
by MichaelJacksons1fan
Summary: Romance and deceit. Fame and heartbreak. Success and secrets. Follow Loren, an aspiring songwriter and straight-A high school student, as her life drastically changes. When Loren gets thrown into the spotlight suddenly, and meets her musical idol, Eddie Duran, nothing will ever be the same for anyone. But it's the strong bond between friends and family that help them all through.
1. Austin and Ally

Hollywood Heights

* * *

Austin's Pov

I am in my airplane on my way back to Miami,my hometown. The air pilot say "Please buckle up we are landing shortly" When the plane lands I look outside and see a bunch of fans screaming my name, I get thrown out of my thoughts when Dez, my manager says " remember to keep it short on the autographs and pictures"

I walk out of the plane with Dez and Cassidy, my girlfriend and me and Cassidy walk over to the fans and take pictures and wrote autographs more than we should have.

I forgot to mention that I having a concert here in a few days and a songwriiting contest to. I'm going to make someone's dream come true.

Ally's Pov

I'm in my room singing lyrics I wrote, when Trish my best friend bursts through my door. "Ally why do you always stop singing when someone comes in you have a beautiful voice and you need to show that to the world"

"Trish you only saying that because you have to- I get cut off by Trish "No I don't I say it becaause it's true now come on we don't want to be late for school"

We walk out my bedroom and when were about to leave my mom, penny says "Don't you guys want to eat something before you leave" "No thanks mom we'll eat something on the way there''.

"Ok bye, be safe"my mom says. "We will bye" me and trish say.

* * *

Authors note: What do you guys think, should i continue and I don't own austin and ally  
REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's Pov

When we get to school I forgot to ask Trish something so I did "Trish did you get the tickets" She looks at me like she was sorry then she pulled out her phone and ... AUSTIN MOON TICKETS! "You should see your face" she said showing me the picture laughing really hard. "That's not funny, you scared me Trish. Where did you get the tickets anyway"I said "From Phil(1), best 200 bucks I ever spent" "Phil- I started but cut off by Trish again "I know but trust me?" "Fine" I said.

We both went into the courtyard."Look who's coming our way. Adriana(1) and her minions"Trish said. Just then Adriana and her followers stopped right in front of us. "Look what I got, Austin Moon tickets and Phil's taking me" Adriana gloated. Phil is Trish's brother and Adriana is his girlfriend. What a small world."So do we"Trish said. "Whatev's" Adriana says as her and her 'crew' leaves.

After school me and Trish went to my house to get ready for the concert.

Austin's Pov

I was in my dressing room playing foosball with Dez when the door opens and my dad steps in. As if on cue Dez leaves. "Hey what's up dad" I said. "What I can't see my son who just got back from tour. Your mom would be so proud of you" Suddenly I had a flashback.

Flashback

I was in my dad's hospital room and I ask him "Is she ok" and he shook his head.I started saying 'no' over and over again and crying.

End of flashback

Will time to get ready for my concert.

Ally's Pov

Me and Trish were done getting ready and we would say goodbye to my mom by she works late, she work at Adriana's dad's clinic. When me and Trish got to the concert there was a huge line. We finally got to the front and handed the security our tickets. "What trick are you trying to pull" he said. "What" we said. "These tickets are fake. Next" He said. Adriana and Phil then passed us to get in the concert. "Phil!" Trish said. "What" "What do you mean what you sold me fake tickets" Trish said. "Sorry I don't know what your talking about" then leaves into the concert.

"Follow me" Trish said so I did. We were at the back entrance climbing on things to try and sneak in, then we heard screaming and turned to Austin Moon and reporters and fans following him. We got down and got closer to him, he looked at us and went into the door.

We waited outside whenthe door opened and a guy came out talking on his phone. He got off and ask us "What are you to doing back here" " Hi, your Dez, Austin's trying to sneak into Austin's concert were like his biggest said. "Do you know how many times i've heard that one before- I cut him off " You don't understand I would never do something like this so could please just do us a favor" "Alright follow me"

We made our way to the concert with front row tickets and we passed Adriana and Phil and smirked at the middle of the concert I was jumping up and down screaming and the music slowed down and he grabbed MY HAND!

While every girl was screaming and Trish was recording it I felt sparks at that moment.

* * *

Authors note:

Hows this for a longer chapter.  
(1)They are actual characters from Hollywood Heights

REVIEW! 


	3. Saving and CD Signing

Austin's Pov

I finally got home after the concert which is a relief I finally get to rest. Ring Ring. Maybe not. I picked it my phone up and it was Cassidy. She wasn't at the concert because she had a photo shoot. (1) I answered my phone. " Hey babe what's up" I said. " I just wanted to know if I could come over, after all I didn't make it to your concert and I wanted to make up for it" "Yea sure come over when ever your ready"

15 minutes later I heard a knock on the door, I went to answer it and there stood my beautiful girlfriend, Cassidy. " Hey come in" I said as she was already walking in. "Oh my gosh I had the worst day ever how was your concert" she said. "Fine like always but what happened to you today what made it your worst day ever".

" I just missed you that's all"(1) "Me to I couldn't wait to until the concert was over" I got my computer and logged in to twitter. "Whatcha doing" Cassidy asked. "Just checking my twitter. I got a message that really caught my eye, they were song lyrics.

Ally's Pov

As soon I got home from Austin's concert I went to my computer. When me and Trish went to her house her mom was so angry at her from coming home late and not even bothered by the fact her brother gave us fake tickets. Trish was about to get grounded but luckily I was there to save her.

I went on twitter tweeting my lyrics to Austin Moon and saying how I was at his concert and how great his show was, but the thing that really surprised that he actually TWEETED ME BACK! saying how I was his special fan.

Austin's Pov

I tweeted the person known as Love_to_love_you telling him/her how I they were my special fan. They kept tweeting more and more lyrics and I loved every single one of them. Cassidy then looked over my shoulder and said "Another love-strucked fan I see" "Yea" even though I didn't agree with it one bit, I'm love-strucked with her lyrics I can tell you that much.

Ally's Pov

I went to school the next when I met up with Trish. "Hey Trish" I said. "Are you going to enter the contest" "What are you talking about, what contest" I said confused. " The Austin Moon songwriting contest I am shocked that you didn't know your like his biggest fan"

" I don't think I'm going to enter you already know I have stage fright. I'll get on stage and stand there frozen and run off stage before a single sound can come out of my mouth or I might sing and people might boo me off stage and throw tomatoes at me or- "Ok I get it but you don't know that you can get on stage and sing and people will love you"she said. " I am not taking that kind of risk I made up my mind" I said confident " Fine seems I can't change your mind" " Thank you. Did you notice how quieter things have been" I said curious " Adriana most not be here"

* * *

I was work, I work in a cafe when Trish walked in and said "Ally you have to come with Austin Moon is having a c.d. signing" " Really, I can't I have to finish my shift" I said bummed. "Just get some one to cover your shift" Trish said. "I can't I'm already covering some one else's shift" Trish then did the unthinkable she pored the food I was holding on me. "Trish why did you do that!" " Now you have an excuse to get out of her" she said. " I love you" " I know  
"

* * *

Authors Note:

I know this is a short chapter it's just I haven't updated for a while because of homework and other thing so I gave you a chapter. I kind of had writers block when I was writing this but at least I got another chapter for you guys. 

(1) Do you really believe that? Tell me if you have a idea to where she could of been.

REVIEW!


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

Author's Note:

I know this is not a chapter, there is just some things I forgot to mention and a list a things that will happen later in the story and review and let me know if you still want me to continue it. First is things about there characters.

Austin

(1)He is _22_

(2)His mom died :(

(3)He is truthful and loyal

(4)His girlfriend is Cassidy :/

(5)He a popstar of course

(6)Best friend is Dez who is also his manager

(7)Dad is Mike moon

(8)Mom names was Mimi Moon

(9)Only child

(10)Romantic

Ally

(1)She is 18

(2)Her dad left her at the age of four

(3)Straight A student

(4)Average girl who plans on going to college

(5)Single

(6)Best friend is Trish de la rosa

(7)Mom Is Penny Dawson

(8)Dad is ? (You'll find out later in the story)

(9)Only child

(10)_Loves_ Austin Moon

Cassidy (Didn't see that coming did you)

(1)Big fat liar

(2)Selfish

(3)She's a mystery ?

-That's all I could come up with next on to things that will happen later in the story

(1)Songwriting contest

(2)Austin proposes to Cassidy

(3)Secret of Cassidy come out

(4)Austin find out the truth about who killed his mom

(5)Austin goes missing

That's it for now I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow unless you still want me to continue so make sure to review and I know there are a lot of silent readers but make sure to review if you have any questions you want to know PM me or ask them in the reviews I will read every I'll get a lot of reviews on this authors note.

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's Pov

When Trish and I got to the c.d. signing there was a huge line._Of course _I thought to then Adrianna and her bees walked up behind us. "Look who it is Ally and what's her face" she smirked. "Look Adriana don't make me hurt you" Trish said."Don't Trish shes not worth it"

"Yea you should listen to your friend and I don't know why your even here it's not like Austin would even care" "For your information Adriana Austin touched Ally's hand at his concert "Trish said before I could even stop her."Yea right like he would even want to touch that thing"she said as I got to the front of the told to wait a sec because was talking to someone about he was finished I handed him my c.d well technically his.I tried to tell him i was at his concert and how I enjoyed it but he cut me off by saying "Thank you for coming. Next" Trish was next and as she was getting her c.d signed Adriana said to me "Looks like he didn't remember you, why won't he a face like that would easily be forgotten"

It's not like I cared I mean I already knew that he wouldn't remember me he had lots of people at his concert it's not like he's going to remember every single face he sees. I don't care what Adriana said why would I care about what she says when I don't even care about her. I was cut out of my thoughts when Trish spoke "I do not like Adriana at all I just want to go up her and slap her but I won't because I know how you are with violence, lets go to your houseI am tired of being in the same area as her"

* * *

When me and Trish got back to my house well most likely both of ours because she spends more time at my house then she does at hers. My mom wasn't here so we went to my room. Trish then had a idea I wasn't to happy about.

Trish's Pov

I had this great idea that was more then I planned to do but didn't tell Ally "We should make a _fake video_ for Austin's songwriting contest I think it will be fun and I know about how you get caution about sing in front of other people but come on you have to get over that sooner or later" I said and I know Ally so well I knew she was going to cave in. "Fine i'll do but make sure no one else sees the video or I'll hurt you" I started laughing because we both know that Ally wouldn't hurt a fly. "We both know you wouldn't and I won't show anyone the video"

I lied to Ally when I said I wasn't going to show no one the in fact I am sending the video in to Austin Moon's songwriting contest and when she wins I will tell her I told you so and rub it in Adriana's stupid face.

I set up my camera which I take everywhere, don't ask questions I love my camera. When loren was ready I started to record her and as I listened to her I got more and more confindent she was going to win for sure.

When she was done singing I put my camera in my bag and made a excuse to leave so I can upload this video when I got home on my computer.

* * *

Author's Note:

I was going to continue but something came up and I try and upload often but I can't promise that I will everyday and make the chapters longer even though I'm trying but it's really hard for sure to review!


	6. Top Ten

Ally's Pov

I was at school when Trish came up in a hurry, she must have important news I thought. "Ally you will not believe this your on the top 25 in Austin Moon's songwriting contest" Me and Trish were jumping up and down so excited when I just remember that I didn't sign up for his contest. "Trish" I said as I stop jumping "I didn't sign up for the contest how could I have made the top 25" I was more curious then ever. "I kind of used the video of you singing, when I tricked you and sent it in the contest" She said as quick as possible but I still heard her. All I could think about what was going to happen next but then I realized that there are 24 other people in the contest and I don't have to worry about singing in front of people. "Trish why would you do that you already know I don't like singing in front of other people" "I know but it's time to get over that and besides like I said people need to see your talent and I figure this was the perfect opportunity you should thank me"

I decided to let it go since she was doing the right thing.

* * *

2 days later

Kelly's Pov

I am kelly I work for Dez I am kind of like an assistant or whatever you want to call it. I am sorting through the contestants of the songwriting contest with Dez trying to get it to the top 10 we get to a girl named Ally's song "This should be a on the top ten" I said "I don't think so she sounds kind of pitchy cut her out"Dez says. (AN: Your probably wondering why Dez is acting that way first Dez is one though busy managers and he isn't like Dez in the show and no Dez doesn't remember Ally from the concert) I was about to protest but I know that he never going to listen. "Sorry Ally Dawson I said to my self.

Ally's Pov

I was at home with my mom and Trish on my computer looking for any information about Austin Moon's songwriting contest when I get to it. I scroll down to see the names and I didn't see my name that's when I realized I didn't I get in the top 10. I tell my mom and Trish and they instantly tried to make me feel better but I don't why I was so in to wining when I didn't even want that point I just didn't care about the contest any more.

* * *

Author's Note

Your probably upset or whatever because I did that but you will see what happens later in the later chapters. I don't own HH Or AandA. It only gets better from this and I suggest you to watch the first episode of Hollywood Heights and other short clips It's a really good show and I'm upset that they didn't have a season 2 I even signed a petition.

Anyways can you please keep reviewing I only get like 1 or 2 review every chapter and I am trying to get a lot and not to sound pushy but I won't update for a while until I get like 25 reviews or more wait take that back I will but can you at least review. Even a smily face works. You can criticize if you want it will only make me a better writer and besides this my first story.

1)Kelly is also a character from HH

Review Please!


	7. Chapter 7

Penny's Pov

I was so upset to know that Ally didn't make it to the top 25 because I know how much talent she has and I decided to do something about it but I am not sure yet but I did have an idea when I was at work talking to my boss Dr. Masters.

"I just can't believe that Ally didn't get in the top 10 I mean she has so much talent and if he can't see that then that's his lost" I said furious.

"What contest did she enter" he asked

"Austin Moons songwriting contest"

"I can help I know his dad I help him with his knee surgery at least he can do is listen to your daughter's song"

"Really! You would do that"

"Yea we can go and stop by his club today if you want"

"Of course that would be great but could we go some other time I am kind of busy so could we go some other time and I heard from Ally that he is having a concert at his dad's club anyway"

"Yea we could go tomorrow"

"Okay that would definitely work I will see you tomorrow" I said on my way out the office. I can't wait until tomorrow to show Mike Moon Ally's song so he could show it to Austin and maybe give her another chance.

Trish's Pov

I had a plan and was to get Ally's C.D to Austin tonight at his concert but first I had to convince Ally to come with me so it shouldn't be that hard besides getting in to the club but if I could get into Austin's concert I am pretty sure we can get in.

"Hey Ally I have a idea how about we go to Austin's concert and sneak in so we could give him your C.D"

"I don't think so why would I go when he already rejected it"

"You don't know that and you already tweeted him your lyrics and he called you his 'special fan' so it could've been a mistake"

"Alright fine lets go"

Austin's Pov

I having another concert tonight at my dad's club. My dad built his own club for him and mom a few weeks ago he's been planning the grand opening today in other news I am also going to propose to Cassidy after the concert in front of everyone after all we have been together for 2 years but my dad says he doesn't think it's a good idea.

I told him that he should support me on this because he also got married at a young age to mom and I also told him that I loved her and wanted to be with her my whole life and I felt like I was finally doing something right but lately Cassidy has been acting a little strange these days and having a lot of excuses to why she can't come to my events like she was sick or she a modeling gig but couldn't she ditch it at least once?(1)

Cassidy's Pov

There was a knock on my door and I went to answer it.

"Hey babe come in you don't want paparazzi's to see you do you?"

"Oh come one of these day's were going to get caught"

"Don't even joke like that Dallas, that's not funny I am serious if we get caught my reputation will be on the line and Austin will find out"

"When are you going to leave that guy he's nothing but a joke"

"You already know I can't do that once he gives me everything I break up with him and come back to you you know I will always come back to you I love you and only you I am just using him we already went through this now leave before we get caught"

As I said he left not before kissing me. I know soon enough Austin will propose to me and I will get everything I want. (I was going to leave it here as a cliffhanger but I know you guys want longer chapters so I did make it longer)

* * *

Ally's Pov

I was in line with Trish and I was nervous for 2 reasons one, how are we even going to get in were under age but knowing Trish she will think of something and 2 is giving my C.D to him what if he thinks I am a obsessed fan. My thoughts were cut when we got to the front of the line.

"Tickets"

"We don't have any tickets we are with them" Trish said which freaked me out a little because we don't even know them and by the way them are guys and happened next surprised me again.

"Are they"the security asked

"Yea"the guys and Trish followed behind them but I was glad that they said yes because if they didn't I would of been humiliated.

Me and Trish ditched them after we got and I felt bad for them because they were really nice.I saw Austin getting ready for his concert on stage so I figured I would talk to him after his concert.

Austin's Pov  
  
I was done singing I looked in the audience and saw Cassidy's beautiful face and I knew it was the right time to propose but i got a text alert and see everyone else was getting it also getting it I opened it up and it was my arch enemy, Dallas Centieno coming out of Cassidy's house. I looked up at her and she was smiling at me she obvious didn't get it yet and when she did she did she looked at me and there was guilt written all over her face.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am really surprised at myself and how much I wrote I finally made a longer chapter. Thank you to the 2 review I got last chapter I was actually hoping for more and waiting to get to 20 until I would update but as seeing that wouldn't happen I updated for the people who did. I decided to update also because I am in a really good mood. Have you every been happy for no reason will that is exactly how I am feeling.**

**Please please please please please please review I am really trying my best and this is my first story every so I would really want to know your reviews.I am kind of hyper today.**

**Review don't have to if you don't want to but please.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally or Hollywood Heights and if you have for the first time seen clips of HH please tell me what you thought of it.**

Sorry to 24-7 RossR5 n HH n AnA Lover for not using your ideas a few chapters back I kind of forgot and just wrote what came to mind.


	8. Cassidy and Songwriting Contest

Austin's Pov

After what I discovered I decided to take a breather.I told everyone that I needed a break so I went out on the patio upstairs where my dad lives,right above his club. While I was out there I couldn't help but think if was true or not and if Cassidy would actually cheat on me. I didn't believe it, I know she wouldn't do something like that to me.I know her better than that but I stop thinking and figured I would let her explain.

Ally's Pov

Something was going on and I had no idea what because all of the sudden people looked down at their phones and Austin said that he needed a break. After he left I thought it was the perfect opportunity to give him my C.D. I followed him out the balcony, the way it sounds like I am stalking him but I would never do that.

When I reached him I was kind of hesitant. He kept looking down at his phone with a unbelievable look on his face. I was about to say something but instead he turned around and saw me.

"Hi I was wondering if you could-

"Yea it was nice having you come but I really have to go" He said which made me sad because it was the second time he has done this, wow now I am sounding as if we were a actual couple.

"Yea okay bye" I said not realizing he left, I must have been deep in thought.

When I got back to Trish she kept asking me if I got my C.D to Austin. "No he said he had to leave and I really didn't want to bother him he already looked upset"

"Sorry Alls but maybe we could try tomorrow"

"I don't think so we should just leave him alone before he thinks I am stalking him and like I said before he would of pick my song if he liked it now lets go it's getting late and I don't want my mom to worry"

Austin's Pov

I was at home after the concert and I heard a knock on the door I knew it Cassidy coming to explain the photo and I am prepare to hear what she has to say. I answer the door and Cassidy just flew right passed me.

"I know what your thinking, that I cheated on you and that I am a terrible person but if you just let me-

"Cassidy, just tell me if it was real or not and I will believe you"

"It was fake I am telling you the truth someone photoshopped it or something, I don't even know him"

"Okay I believe you"I said kissing her.

* * *

Penny's Pov

I was done working and waiting for Dr. Masters or Don so we could go and give Mike Moon Ally's song to him.

"I'm ready we can go now"

"Does he know were coming"

"No but I'm sure it's fine"

"Aright then lets go"

When we got in the club which wasn't so hard the place was crowded.I spotted Mike Moon and Don immediately dragged me toward him. We got to him and I was introduced by Don.

"Nice to meet you"He said

"You too, um I don't want to sound to pushy but I was wondering if you would listen to my daughter's song she was a contestant in your sons contest and she didn't make it"

"Will I am sorry that your daughter didn't make it but I don't think I could do that"

"Could you please just listen to it and if you don't like it i won't bother you again"

"Alright"

After he was done watching the video he said that it was great and he wondered why Dez didn't give it to him. He said he would show Austin it and I really hope he likes it maybe then Ally could get another chance.

Austin's Pov

I went to my dad's to talk about what happened yesterday and what happened with me and Cassidy and other stuff and to also see how he's doing.

"Hey Dad what's up"

"What's up with me I want to know how your doing with everything that happened yesterday"

"Will about that I forgave Cassidy yesterday she told me it was a big misunderstanding and I believe her when she said it was a photoshop, so hows your day been"

"Mines been fine, although a mother from one of the contestants stopped by and gave me Ally Dawson, her daughters song"

"Oh not another fan-

"Oh she was totally cool she gave me her song and I told her that you would listen to it"

"Okay fine"

As I was listening to it the lyrics sounded so familiar but I couldn't figure it out.

"This song is amazing I wondered how come I didn't get it"

"I said the same thing"

"But it's sounds so familiar I just can't put my finger on it, can I use your computer"

"You think that maybe she ripped off the lyrics, don't tell me that"

"No, I knew it, I knew these lyrics sounded familiar,this girl has been tweeting them to me"

"Yea her mom did say something about you guys double tweeting each other"

"Re-tweeting, its just that she's been sending these lyrics as a poem,I knew they would make a great song"

"Hello Ally Dawson. We meet at last"

* * *

**Authors Note:This is a short AN first I do not take credit for some of the lines in this chapter the credit goes to HH writers. Second if you have any questions ask them and I will read and answer all of them which won't be hard since I harldy get any review. And last, Review!  
**


	9. Chances and Authors Summer Story

Austin' s Pov

"This has to be a finalist"

"It's to late for that, Dez already chose the people who he's going to chose out three from and have the contest" (If this is unclear which most likely is Dez is going to chose three people out of the ten and they are going to have a singing competition and Austin will pick the winner of the songwriting contest)

"We can expand it to the top 15, and we will make the announcement tomorrow"

"Dez might not be to happy about that you should go over with him before you do that"

"Yep I am going to stop by Dez's office after coming from here"

Ally's Pov

I was at school when Elliot walked up to me.

"Hey, Ally I was wondering if you could tutor me I need help in math class because I am flunking terribly"Elliot my crush said. Yea I do have a crush on him and Austin to but it's time to face the real world that's never going to happen.

"Yea I'd be happy to"_Really Happy _I thought.

"Cool how about we meet after school?"

"Can't I have work after school but how about 4"

"Great see you then"he said as he walked away.

"Did what think just happen. Elliot asked you on a study date eeeeeeeeeepppppppppppp"

"He didn't ask me out on a study date he asked me to _study_ him" I said very clearly.

"Call it what you want but I know for sure that it's a date"

"Okay whatever you say" (Rhymes)

Austin's Pov

I finally arrived at Dez's office and was greeted by Kelly.

"Hey Austin how's your day"

"Hey Kelly my day has been fine just here to talk to Dez"

"Just go right in"

"Thanks Kel"

I walked right in and Dez was on his phone setting up events and the upcoming contest.

"Hey Dez what's up"

"The same everyday, what are you doing here"

"I came to talk to you about the contest"

"Okay.. What about it"

"There is this girl Ally Dawson who enter my contest and -

"Oh I remember her I took her out because her voice was pitchy"

"But it's not a singing contest it's a songwriting contest "

"Austin, what is this about"

"I want you to put Ally back in the competition"

"Sorry Austin it's to late for that"

"Would could make a announcement and say that were other people who talented as well and put them back in the competition and we would make it the top 15"

"Alright if that's what you want then we have to make a announcement tonight"

Ally's Pov

"Thanks for tutoring me Ally"Elliot said on his way out the door.

"Yea no problem see you at school"

"Ok goodbye"I said as I shut the door as soon as I did the door opened right back up and Trish walk right in she's does that when something is important and doesn't bother knocking not that she does it anyway.

"Hey Trish what's up"

"Turn on the radio I heard that Austin is adding 5 people to his competition" (Weird that they make an announcement on the radio :/ )

"Then what are we waiting for turn on the radio. Mom!"

"What's wrong what happened"She said alarmed.

"Nothing Austin Moon is putting 5 people back in his contest"

"Then I guess it worked"she said to herself although I heard her.

"What worked"

"Umm... I went to Mike Moon's club and gave him the your song to give to Austin"

"Thanks so funny me and Trish went to but we couldn't give him my song but thank you so much" I said and hugged her.

"Hello guys aren't you forgetting something"

"Oh right"

"_The contestants I am are putting back in to contest is Kira Star, Ally Dawson..._

I zoned out when I heard my and all three of us started screaming.

"I can't believe thank you, thank you, thank you so much you guys if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be in the the contest"

* * *

**Author's Note:I know another short chapter but this was my day off school and it would be 3 more days that I would update if I didn't today. But I do have a story that happened this summer that I want to share with and you tell me what you think of the situation.**

It started when my mom said that I we don't get out enough so she signed me and my sister (Twin) up for a community center.I never went that much until my friend came over and was bored and I said that we could go swimming and we walked there which took a hour and I only live 5 minutes away I just forgot how to get there. When we did I had a pass to get us in we changed in the stalls. Then when we got in the pool we were playing tag I know childish right but what else were we going to do. When I turned around I saw someone from my school and I told her and she asked me to point him out and I did which was not the right thing to do but I don't regret it. She went over to him and I tried to stop her and she wouldn't so I just left diving in and out of the water and every time I went up she tried to point me out but when he left I went over there and asked her what she said to him. She said she asked him if were friends and he said no cause I really don't talk that much which I don't at she asked if he was my sister's friend and he called her a bit** because they don't get along and she cursed him out which I don't blame her. Lets fast forward time to the end of summer. Both of my friends came over and we went swimming without my sister because she never wants to go and when we were in the big pool I saw no sight of him and my friends were taking these guys ball away when they were playing basketball and they started to play with them so I decided to play also. One of my friends started dunking the guys head under water(In a playful way) so they kept swimming away from while I tried to hold her back she said she wanted a piggy back ride from one of them and out of nowhere the guy that goes to my school shows up...

**If you want to know what happens then review it. One of my petpeevs is when I say something and when people don't hear me and repeat it again and I will tell you it happens almost everyday.**

**Review!**


	10. A and A Info and Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE: _This is not that much but a important authors note. I get a lot of views for my story but not a lot of reviews I did get some and thank you for them but can the other people pleaseee review my story or otherwise how am I suppose to become a better writer._**

**_At the end of a story I will post a part of a story from my life and you guys/girls can review if you want the rest of the story I already did that in my last chapter and I got no reviews saying they want the rest of the story so review if you do._**

**_Last but not least if you really want to see Road trips and Reunions there is a clip on youtube which shouldn't be hard to find._**

_**Last, review because your words are very encouraging even if I get a bad one it's only helping me if you want more rest of the story from what happened in summer review because it gets really interesting and if you want to more stories from my 'fabulous' life I will be happy to tell them.**_

_**Your probably disappointed that this is not a chapter but I gave you info in Austin and Ally at least, there is also photos on instagram. If you actually read this Review! :) Thank you.**_

_**Love you Reviewer's and Viewers**_

_**_MJ (Not my initials stands for Michael Jackson I LOVE HIM)**_


	11. Important Author Note

**AUTHOR NOTE:_ I know not a chapter but I wanted to say something on tumblr there is full episodes of HH is you didn't know and want to watch go to the link below and you will find it._**

_**I haven't updated because I was at my friends house this weekend and I am still waiting for more reviews for the 9th chapter because 10 was also a AN.**_

_**Watch HH is you haven't it's not a waste of time trust me but the link goes to all of the episodes and for the first episode is also on youtube in parts and also there is a 20 second clip of A and A for road trips and reunions and look in the comments on what the up loader said I won't tell because I want it to be a surprise and if you can't find it Pm me and I will send you the link.**_

_**For the link it wouldn't let paste all of it so just go to google and type in 'tumblr hollywood heights full episodes' and press on any one until you find it.**_

**Goodbye :)**

_**-MJ**_


	12. Chapter 9

**Austi****n****'s**** Pov**

I couldn't wait anymore so and I didn't care what people think or what my dad or Dez would say.

I got home after the announcement and I called my dad.

**Bold=Austin  
**Italics=Mike

_Hello?_

**Hey dad I need to talk yo you you about something**

_Ok what is it?_

**I decided that I am going to finally make a commitment to** **Cassidy**

_What does that mean, Austin I hope you know what your doing you don't what to do something you might regret later_

**I know what I am doing and besides you got married to mom at a young age to and I know I am not going to regret it, Cassidy the one I want to be** **with**

_Austin do what you want but be sure of your self before you do anything  
_  
**I will** **bye**

_Bye_

After my conversation with him I with to the grocery store with my disguise of course and picked up some food. After that I went home and cooked some food which I put into the oven.(Just imagine any food I am not really good with describes clothes etc..)I called Cassidy to tell her to come over.

**Bold=Austin**  
_Italics=Cassidy_

_Cassidy_ _speaking  
_  
**Hey Cassidy it's me Austin I wanted to know if you could come** **over**

_Of course is there something wrong_

**No nothings wrong I just need to speak to you**

_Yea I'll be there in 15_

**Ok** **bye**

_Bye_

I was really not prepared for this but I guess there's no turning back.15 mintues later Cassidy knocked on the door I mean who else could it be.

"Hey Cassidy come on in"

"Are you ok Austin you seemed nervous on the phone"

"That's because I am"

"Why"

"I think what I am about to say will explain everything"

When I was about to say something the alarm went off. I forgot about the food! But who cares nothing is going to stop me from what I am about to say.

"Cassidy we've been together for 2 years and I think it's time that we take a next step in our relationship so Cassidy will you marry me?

The alarm kept going on while I waited for her answer.

* * *

A/N:What is wrong with me I haven't updated in a while and I give you a short chapter and one POV.

I am sorry that I haven't updated i just wasn't in the mood.

I heard no one wants the rest of my summer story so I won't write but if you do PM me and I will send it you.

Review! I don't care if I get one this time so do whatever.


	13. Chapter 10

**Ally's Pov**

I can't wait till the contest and kind of can 1)Because of my stage fright 2)Because I can actually show my talent my mom and Trish says I have. Just one more day.(Short Pov I know)

**Austin's Pov**

The beeping finally stopped.

"Thank god that finally stopped"She must not of heard me.

"Cassidy did you hear me"

"Huh?"

"I said 'will you marry me' "

"Yes Austin I will marry"

**Cassidy's Pov  
**  
Finally! He finally proposed to me just wait until I tell Dallas that the plan is on board.

"Oh and another thing Cassidy, you can't tell any one about this I want to tell Dez first so he doesn't find out from the paparazzi and get mad at me for not telling him"

"Can't I just tell Meagan"

"Who"

"You know, my best friend/Manager"

"You can tell her after I tell Dez. Please"

"Alright fine"

My phone beeped telling me it was Dallas saying he needed to talk urgently.

"I wish I didn't have to leave so early but Meagan has set up a photo and and I am already a few minutes late."

"No it's okay that's the price of being a Model, go on we can meet up later"

"Thank you baby"I said kissing him on the cheek and running out the door.

I arrived at Dallas's apartment 10 minutes later. Yep he lives in a apartment, he's used to be an actor and Dez used to be his Manager but after Dez dumped him for Austin career he hasn't been picking up any roles and now blames it all on Austin. That's the whole plan I use Austin for his money, dump him and go back to Dallas but you never know what might come your way that's why I am using both of them just in case. I tell both of them I love them and all that to get what I want. Yea Dallas and me used to be high school sweethearts but that's in the past now.

I put on a hat and sunglasses so no one recognizes me and I walk to and door and knock. After about 10 second he finally answer and I just walked in not even caring.

"Ok i'm here what is so urgent that you wanted to talk about"

"About the picture obviously"

"What about it I told Austin it was a photoshop and he believed me so were all good"

"Cassidy I am the one who sent everyone the picture, remember when we found out that someone had took it and you payed him 5000 dollars to get it back, will I got it back and I sent it out-

"Why would you do that Dallas I thought we were going to stick together, you almost ruined me and Austin's relationship"

"I did it to warn you, I know what's goes in that sneaky little head of yours Cassidy i'm not stupid you say you love me and all that stuff but I don't know if I can believe or trust you"He stopped and looked at my finger and I could feel a smirk beginning to grow on my face.

"What's that on your finger"

"Austin proposed to me"

"Why would he do that he saw the picture right"  
**  
**"I can't believe it's finally

"Why wouldn't he and the convincing person I am managed to make him believe me"

"Cassidy after what you just I know that I can't tru-

I was getting annoyed so I kissed him to shut him up and walked out the door and a good note.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I was actually going to include the contest but it would take longer and I wanted to update so you guys won't quit hopefully you already haven't.

**What do think is going to happen next?**

**Who do you think is going to win the contest?**

**What do you think Dallas is going to do next?**

**Review!**


	14. The Contest Part 1

Ally's Pov

Finally it's the day of the competition and Trish is picking out my outfit since she said I don't have style in clothes. She curled and my hair so it was puffy like hers and hair her was the same just a little less puffier than usual, so really hers was like mine and mine was like hers.

I had big hoop sliver earrings (You can imagine the rest of her out fit I really don't do that mostly because I don't know how to or you can just look up the HH episode and get it from there)

"Come on Ally we don't want to be late, we'll take my car sunny"

Oh yea Trish named her car.

We both got in the car and started making our way toward Mike's club.

Quick A/N:So you don't get confused later on in the story Jimmy is actually going to Austin's manager and Dez is going to be Trish and Ally's friend. Read A/N at the bottom.

Penny's Pov (Short)

I was already at Mike's club waiting for Ally and Trish because we both decided we were going to be taking different cars. Mike then walked up to me.

"Hey is Ally here yet"

"No and I am starting to get worried"

"I'm sure she'll show up soon"

"I hope so"

Ally's Pov

We been driving around for a while now and I'm starting to wonder if Trish knows where were going.

"Trish are we lost?"

"No I'm taking a short cut"

"But Trish we were suppose to be there awhile ago"

I said but then I heard a tracking sound when I realize we were out of gas.

"Trish! You forgot to get gas"

"I thought it was filled up before we left I thought we would make it"

"Come on Trish were going to have to walk"

"Do you even know where your going"

"Your right" I started walking to the end of the street trying to get a car to stop so we could get to the contest, what was it called Hijacking right?

"Ally that is how you get killed, you hijack a car and they take you and kill you"

"Well how are we suppose to get the contest"

A car pulled up and rolled down the window and behind the window was Dez.

"I called Dez"

"Ok will lets go" I said jumping into the car.

Penny's Pov

Now I am really starting to get worried the contest should be starting any second.

"Hey everybody let's get this contest starting shall we?" Austin started as everybody started cheering. "Ok lets start with introducing the top three who will be singing against each other and then I will be picking the winner, everyone that enter the contest did a fantastic job but there can only three competitors. Ok first is Loren tate" then they pointed the spotlight on her. "Eddie duran" same with him. "And last but not least Ally Dawson"

The spotlight light moved around but couldn't find Ally. I wondered where she is I hoped she's okay I tried calling her but she didn't answer.

"Ally Dawson...

* * *

A/N: Where do you think Ally is? Do you think she's going to make it?

Last chapter I got no reviews :(. Just kidding but I got views.

Review! Please


End file.
